


Writer's Night

by nevercomestheday



Category: Chris Farley - Fandom, David Spade - Fandom, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF, Sparley - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mushy, Slash, Sparley, snl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Tuesday night, which means long hours of writing, or in Chris’s case, goofing around while David tries to write. David, however, can’t write, because the goofball behind him is such a huge distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sparley fic. It was (not at all surprisingly) fun to write! I got the idea from David’s AMA he did a month or so ago. He answered a few questions about Chris, and now I have ideas for about a million stories.

“How much you wanna bet they’re gonna give me another Matt Foley this week?” Chris was spinning in his chair, almost bumping into David as he stopped and wobbled over to his desk.

            “That bet’s too easy; of course they’ll give you another Foley. It’s your thing now.” David rolled his eyes.

_It’s always so easy for Chris. He doesn’t even have to write his own sketches. Everyone else wants to write something for him, and I have to write my ass off just to get on the air._ David found himself frustrated, almost angry at Chris for being so lucky.

“Daaaaaveyyyyy, turn around…”

“I swear, if this is Fat Guy in a Little Coat, I’m not turning around.”

“Come on, it’s not! It’s something totally new, promise!”

“Seriously Chris, this had better not be Fat Guy in a Little Coat.”

“Come on Davey, pleeeeeease?”

David turned around, and, not surprised at all, saw Chris in his Levi jacket, smushed and squished into it. “Chris, come on…” he said, trying not to laugh.

“Fat guy in a little coat, Davey! Don’t you give up on it!” Chris’s eyes were shining and he was smiling like a little kid. David couldn’t help but laugh.

_God, he’s adorable. I mean, funny. I meant funny, definitely. Ugh, not this again._

“Okay, okay, you got me, Fat Guy in a Little Coat, can we please get back to work? Have you even tried to write anything today?”

Chris giggled, looking up at David with a look of half guilt, half amusement. “Maybe.”

“No, you haven’t. Of course you haven’t. Look, if you’re not gonna try and write anything for yourself, could you at least help me with mine? I can’t work this one out.” David looked back at his notes and sighed. “I’ve got this character down, but I can’t figure out the situation. I mean… Ugh. What time is it?”

“It’s only 6:30. Can we order something? I’m starving.”

“Chris, I’ve never known you not to be hungry. Fine, we can order something. What do you want?”

“You know better than to ask that, Dave!”

“Pizza?”

“Hell yeah! What do you want on yours?”

“Chris, not everyone can eat a whole pizza. I’m lucky if I can get down half of one. I’ll have pepperoni, what do you want?”

“I want a meat lover’s pizza, and whatever you don’t finish. Can we get a Coke?”

“Fine, fine. I just can’t get past this sketch I’m trying to write. I’m stuck.”

“I can help, I can help! Just tell me what you need me to do. Should I act out the scene?” Chris started making faces and posing.

David looked at Chris for a moment, then quickly looked down. _I don’t get it. The way he looks at me, it’s like we have this unspoken thing, but it’s so unspoken that even I don’t get it. Maybe it’s just his charm; I mean everybody loves him, so that must be part of it. But it can’t be, because he gets put into sketches with lots of other people, and we go out with lots of other people, and I’ve never seen him do that. He’s always funny, he’s always trying to make other people laugh, but… I don’t know. Am I just being hopeful? And for what? What do I want? I want him. I mean… Ugh._

David sighed, “No, no. I haven’t written out any sort of scene yet. You know what? We can just figure that out after eating, okay?”

“You just said the magic words!”

* * *

 

            David sat on the floor, picking at his fourth slice of pizza and staring off into space. Chris had already scarfed down his entire pizza and was eyeing David’s box.

            “Are you gonna-“

            “Go ahead.”

            David sighed, frustrated. He looked up at Chris again. _Ugh, look at him. He’s practically a black hole. But…_ Chris smiled at David again. _I can’t do this. I care about him a lot, and I know there’s got to be something, and we’re going to be here for a long time… Maybe I should say something?_

“Something bugging you, Dave?”

            “No. Well, yeah, but it’s not important.”

            “Davey, come on. If it’s making you upset, it’s obviously important.” He looked almost completely serious for a moment, and genuinely concerned.

            _Maybe I should get some beers in him first. No, I don’t want that. If something happens, it should be sober. Besides, I don’t want him to start. It’ll just become another night of cleaning up puke and holding his hand when he passes out. Oh man, I’m such a creep._

“Davey, hello? Are you in there?”

            “What? Sorry Chris. I’m just thinking.”

            “Well, what about? You can tell me! Is it a girl? Don’t tell me you’re hung up on some chick now, Dave. Whoever she is, she’s turning down a hell of a guy! She doesn’t deserve you!”

            “Chris, it’s not a girl.”

            “Is it this writing thing? Family stuff? Did I do something I don’t remember?”

            _Yeah, you somehow made me fall in love with you. What the hell am I saying?_ “No, no, you’re fine.”

            “Are you sure? Sometimes I do things drunk I don’t remember. Did I call you something nasty? I promise I didn’t mean it!”

            “Chris, it’s all fine, really.” David was lying through his teeth. He wondered where everyone else was. He knew Adam and (Chris Rock) had to be in one of the other offices, because usually he could hear them riffing, or one of them would walk through this office to get to or from theirs.

            Chris scooted next to David, putting an arm around him. “Are you just feeling depressed? I can do Fat Guy in a Little Coat again!”

            David laughed, knowing he was only half kidding. “It’s okay; I’m just trying to deal with something.” Before he could stop himself, he said, “A friend of mine has this sort of huge problem, and he keeps asking me what to do about it.” _That has got to be the dumbest, most transparent lie I’ve ever told. He’ll never buy it._

Chris picked up on his friend’s game, and played right along. “Well, what’s his problem? What’s wrong?”

            “He’s been working with someone for a long time now, and they’ve become really close. They’re best friends. They do everything together now, and he doesn’t know how or exactly why, but he thinks he might be in love with this… person now. It’s all weird for him, and confusing, but he’s lost a lot of sleep over it, and tried to drink it away, but it’s still there, sitting in the back of his head. He’s scared, and he wants to tell this person, but he doesn’t want them to freak out, or tell anyone, or hate him. It’s just… I don’t know what to tell him.” David tried to hide the fact that he’d started shaking.

            “Well, this friend of yours… Does he think the other person feels the same way?” For the first time in a long time, Chris had a straight face.

            David gulped. “I- he really doesn’t know. He wants to think so, but he’s afraid of the answer.”

            Chris smiled, looking his best friend in the eyes. “I’ll bet that other person does.”

            David froze. _Does he believe the bullshit about some friend, or is he saying what I think he’s saying? Which is scarier?_ “You really think so? Even if it’s weird, and no one else can know about it?”

            Chris leaned in a little closer to David’s face, still smiling. His voice got very quiet. “Davey, did you really think I couldn’t tell? Your ‘friend’ isn’t exactly good at hiding his glances.”

            _Is this actually happening? What’s going on?_ Without any further thought, David leaned in. It felt as though his brain had shut off and instinct had taken over.

_Oh my god, I’m kissing him. I’m kissing Chris right now. And he’s kissing back? He’s kissing back. I can’t tell if I’m happy or dizzy or nauseous or anxious. I think I’m happy… Yeah, I’m definitely happy._ David felt the butterflies float through his stomach. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, but didn’t feel worried at all.

            “So, what are you going to tell this friend of yours?” Chris said playfully as he pulled away.

            “What friend?” David was still a bit out of it.

            “Exactly.” Chris laughed and kissed David again.

 

           


End file.
